Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat
Chapter 8 is the eighth chapter of Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan by MarioFan65. This chapter will be called "Timon's New Friends Part 1". Plot (After Pimon and Tumbaa begins to start their plan to make Evil Meerkats, Meanwhile at Hakuna Forest, Ma and Uncle Max went to find everyone at the Jungle Oasis when they stop running) *Uncle Max: MA, HOW LONG IS THIS FOREST?! *Ma: Uncle Max, relax yourself for the last time, your father doesn't talk like that. *Uncle Max: Oh, IF MY FAMILY WAS ALIVE, THEY WOULD BEAT THE BUG OUT OF PIMON AND TUMBAA AND WE NEED THE WHOLE COLONY TO STOP THEM! *Ma: Yes, good idea. But you can't complain anymore like Iron Joe. *Uncle Max: Well, he's the crazy one like Timon. HE WOULD COMPLAIN MORE THAN YOUR SON! *Ma: But Max, when you were doing Sentry Duty, you were saying Scurry, sniff, flinch. *Uncle Max: I know. Good times. We saw him hanging out with a talking hippo and a dog. (Ma and Uncle Max look up at the tree branch to hear Rafiki) *Rafiki: Hello everyone and do you need help? *Ma: Yes. We need to find our son and he is missing with Pimon and Tumbaa. *Rafiki: Pimon and Tumbaa? Did i train with them today? *Uncle Max: Yes, i can remember than everything. They are even buffed than the other meerkats we have when i was a baby. *Rafiki: *jumps off the tree branch and lands on a grass* Oh, when i was a teen, i was looking for a place called "Hakuna Matata" and then, i found it. Before meerkats, some mongooses used to live there until they moved to the Pride Lands. *Ma: Wow. That's a awazing story and can you team with us? *Rafiki: Sure and now i have something for you Max. *hit Uncle Max with his stick* *Uncle Max: HEY AND WHAT IS THAT FOR?! *Rafiki: You know and Timon might be somewhere in this forest. *Ma: But Timon is not there. He's gone on a different dimension. *Rafiki: Well, if you follow me, i will take you to your meerkat colony and i have some magic tricks. I will show you to get to the Animal World. *Uncle Max: Animal World? What's that? *Rafiki: It's a dimension where animals like Pat and Stan live and i heard of them before when i saw them riding on Pumbaa. *Uncle Max: What? You know them? *Rafiki: Correct. *Ma: Take us to our meerkat colony. *Rafiki: Sure and follow me. *Uncle Max: Okie Dokie. (When Uncle Max, Ma, and Rafiki went to find the meerkat colony, Meanwhile at Pat and Stan's house, Timon, Pumbaa, Pat, and Stan were eating Burgers for lunch) *Timon: Mmm.... This is the best burger i have ever eaten *Pumbaa: Me too and can i have some more Pat? *Pat: What? Pumbaa, you already ate yours i remember the other day when me and Stan went to a park and he keep eating all of my fries. We don't want to end up like you Pumbaa. *Pumbaa: Okay. People these days can be rude. I thought we would be sharing some food. *Timon: Well guys, it's DESSERT TIME! *Pat: Yes! It's cake time. *Stan: Something is more like cake. *Pumbaa: And it better be the grubs. *Timon: NO PUMBAA AND IT IS A SECERT! *Pat: What is it? *Pumbaa: Um, nothing. *Stan: You have something to say? *Pumbaa: No. *Timon: I knew it. *Pumbaa: Can you tell me what it is? *Timon: Uh, no. We can't start. *Pat: Okay, we are ready. *Timon: Great. Everybody close your eyes and NO PEEKING! (Pat and his friends, Stan and Pumbaa close their eyes and Timon show the 5 grubs to them) *Timon: Okay everyone and you can open your eyes. (When Pat, Stan and Pumbaa open their eyes, they saw the grubs Timon bought in. Pat and Stan saw the grubs on what they react to.) *Pat: YUCK, DON'T SEND THEM TIMON! *Stan: IT'S SO GROSS AND WE WANT ICE CREAM! *Pumbaa: YAY! THANK YOU TIMON FOR SENDING THE GRUBS IN! *Pat: What? Guys, you're suppose to hate them not like them. *Pumbaa: But you guys have to try them and it's good. *Stan: I think i'm going to be sick. *Pat: I'm not ready. It's a nightmare. *Timon: Now guys, i will give you 2 grubs. *Pat: What does it mean? *Timon: 2 for Stan and 2 for Pat. *Pat: Do you know what it is? *Timon: Well, when i left my meerkat colony and seached for a place with no worries, this is where the grubs live. *Pat: Oh, and Hakuna Matata. Can i try them? *Timon: Sure if you want to. *Pat: Okay. *Pat begins to eat a grub, his eyes becomes shocked* THIS GRUB IS AWESOME!!! *Stan: Let me try. *bites on a grub* It's taste good and can we have more Timon? *Timon: Nope. We don't have more and we lost the bag of grubs since our battle with Pimon and Tumbaa. *Pat and Stan: WHAT? *Timon: I'm sorry. It happen again like last time. *Pat: Shame on those guys. That shouldn't happen at all. *Pumbaa: Well guys, we can't go back to the jungle oasis if we don't stop Pimon and Tumbaa. *Pat: We try our best to defeat those bullies. *Stan: I have my karate skills just in case the thefts come and break in the house. (Someone knocked at the door) *Timon: Ma? *Pat: I think it's Aunt Martha. *leaves the chair* *Stan: Wait for me Pat. *Timon: Can i come? *Stan: No Timon and you stay here with your friend, Pumbaa. *Timon: Wow and i never get a chance to meet new people. *Pat: *opens the door and see Aunt Martha* Martha? *Aunt Martha: Patrick and Stanley, it's good to see you. *Pat: Hello Martha and we have new friends to meet. *Aunt Martha: Oh, i want to see them. *Pat: Okay and i know them from the Jungle Oasis. (Pat, Stan and Martha meets Timon and Pumbaa) *Pat: Martha, this is Timon and Pumbaa. *Aunt Martha: Hi there and it's good to see you. *Timon: Who are you? *Aunt Martha: Me? My name is Aunt Martha and you can call me Martha if you want. *Timon: Oh sure. It's good to see you. *Pumbaa: And me too. *Pat: Well guys, we should finish The Lion King movie before we start our questions. *Timon: Wait, wait, wait. Hold on a second, why don't we watch The Lion King 1½ instead of the first movie and we want to show you my backstory before we watch the battle of Pride Rock. *Pat: The Lion King 1½? That just sound so funny to me and let watch the final battle with Simba and Scar. *Timon: The Lion King 2? *Pat: No. It's the sequel. I wanted to finish the first movie. *Timon: Fine and let me watch it with Pumbaa. (Pat, Stan, Aunt Martha, Timon, and Pumbaa begin to continue watching The Lion King) *Timon: Hey! We are in a movie. We watch this movie on a movie theater. *Pumbaa: Me too and then we watched The Lion King 1½. *Timon: I knew you can fast foward the part we come in. (Meanwhile at a park, Pimon and Tumbaa were thinking to take over the world and take over Pride Rock when they got the idea) *Pimon: Tumbaa, i know where Timon is. *Tumbaa: Really? I think Pumbaa is there. *Pimon: Sure, we are going to change all of the animals into meerkats and they will be PURE EVIL! *Tumbaa: Yeah and now, this world will be filled with MEERKATS! *Pimon: Yeah and when i was a kid, they kicked me out of my meerkat colony because, i was a BULLY! *Tumbaa: Yeah and they will teach a lesson from Timon, Pumbaa, Pat, and Stan. They are going to be kicked out of this world. *Pimon: Yeah Tumbaa and come on. We are going to take over the whole planet. *Tumbaa: Yeah and let's get up for now on. *Pimon: Sure Tumbaa and let's do it. *Tumbaa: This is going to be a blast. (Cliffhanger stops the story) TO BE CONTINUED Next: Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan (Chapter 9) Previous: Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan (Chapter 7) Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfictions by MarioFan65 Category:Crossovers Category:Chapters